Lambda-11/Combo List
Continuum Shift On groundborne opponents 5DD/4DD ➔ 236B Simple, basic, a bit on the weak side in terms of damage but easy to perform. If you have the heat for a Rapid Cancel then you can increase your damage to 3000-4000~ by extending it into: ~RC ➔ 5DD ➔ 236C ➔ 236(6)D. On some characters, you can perform 236D after a 236C to extend your combos. However, certain characters such as Ragna require you to perform an extra 6 input so Lambda does a 'sliding' 236D. This combo does not work on Tager, so just remember this for future reference. After the 236(6)D you can proceed to follow up with either 2C, 3C, 214D, 214A or 5DD. Other options are available out of the 236D but they are not needed as the damage and heatgain will be reduced significantly. Optimal Combo #1: 5DD ➔ 236B ➔ RC ➔ 5DD ➔ 236C ➔ 236(6)D ➔ 2C ➔ 5C(8) ➔ 4B(2) ➔ 2DD ➔ j.DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ j.DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ j.214D / j.632146D (If you have 50 heat). Optimal Combo #2: 5DD ➔ 236B ➔ RC ➔ 5DD ➔ 236C ➔ 5C(8) ➔ 214A ➔ 4B(2) ➔ 2DD ➔ 2147D ➔ 5DD ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD > j.DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ j.DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ j.214D / j.632146D (If you have 50 heat). 5DD ➔ 6DD ➔ jc ➔ j2DD ➔ j214D Works on tall characters if Lambda is close enough to land 6DD. CH5D/4D ➔ 236C ➔ 5DD ➔ ~ ~6DD ➔ ~ ~2DD ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD ~~j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ jc ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ j214D/632146D CH5D/4D ➔ 236236D ➔ ~ ~5DD ➔ 6DD ➔ jc ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ jc ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ j234D/j632146 (Not quite as damaging as the option above and the proration might make 632146D not worth using, but the combo is doable either way) ~66 ➔ 5C ➔ 6C spam On airborne opponents 5DD ➔ ~ ~6DD ➔ ~ ~2DD ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ ~ ~~j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ jc ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ j214D/632146D 5DD ➔ 4DD ➔ 236C ➔ 5DD ➔ 6DD ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ jc ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ j214D/632146D The 236C part is very distance specific but it can lead to moderate damage without making use of rapid cancels if you get a random sword on your opponent right as they try to jump. 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ j214D/632146D 6DD is a good option whenever you can predict your opponent will try to rush in with an airdash or if you know they won’t wait to land after recovering in mid-air to move again. 2DD ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ j5DD ➔ j2DD ➔ j214D/632146D 2DD is not quite as useful for predicting as your opponent will be too close for when you get in the angle to use this one, but it can still catch some people up high. Continuum Shift II Continuum Shift Extend *5DD ➔ Act Parcer Zwei: Blade (236B) *2B ➔ 2C ➔ 5CCCCCCCC ➔ 3C ➔ Act Parcer Zwei: Blade (236B) *(on jumping opponent) j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) *(on jumping opponent) 6A ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5C ➔ j.2C ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5C ➔ j.2C ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) *Throw (B+C) ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) *(on jumping opponent) 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ 4B ➔ 2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) *Act Parcer Zwei: Cavalier (236C) ➔ 5CCCCCCCC ➔ 6C ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) *(on crouching opponent) 4DD ➔ 4B ➔ 2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) ➔ Rapid Cancel (A+B+C) ➔ j.2DD ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) *5DD ➔ Act Parcer Zwei: Blade ➔ Rapid Cancel (A+B+C) ➔ 5DD ➔ Act Parcer Zwei: Cavalier ➔ 5CCCCCCCC ➔ 6C ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Crescent Saber (j.214D) *3C ➔ Sickle Storm (236D) ➔ Spike Chaser (214DC) ➔ Act Parcer Zwei: Cavalier (236C) ➔ 6DD ➔ 2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Jump Cancel ➔ j.5DD ➔ j.2DD ➔ Calamity Sword (j.632146D) *5B ➔ 6B ➔ 5CCCCCCCC ➔ 6C ➔ Act Parcer Zwei: Blade (236B) (On crouch-blocking opponents, can chain 4B instead after 6B if close) Category:Combo List